


After-Thoughts

by Maizner



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Texting format, hc that even tho hat kid had to leave everyone still keeps in touch, hes informed in internet memes despite having a phone for a short amount of time, just a giant mess, snacher get ipad, takes place after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizner/pseuds/Maizner
Summary: July 28, 20XX, 9:24 (9:24AM) — Japan Standard Time(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoyance has added 5 other people to BFF LYFE[9:24] (Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..: Happy Jolly-Days![9:45] (Snatcher) Old Brood: Kid, its 3:25.[9:47] (Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..: So?[9:50] (Conductor) SWEARS: AM. IN THE MORNING.[9:52] (Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..: Oh..





	After-Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> nothing serious; just shitposts ahoy.

**July 28, 20XX, 9:24 (9:24AM) — Japan Standard Time**

 

 **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoyance** has added 5 other people to **BFF LYFE**

 

[9:24] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Happy Jolly-Days!

[9:45]  **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : Kid, its 3:25.

[9:47] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : So?

[9:50]  **(Conductor) SWEARS:**  AM. IN THE MORNING.

[9:52]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Oh..

[9:52]  **(Conductor) SWEARS:**  AY WAT THE PECK ARE YE DOIN IN JAPAN ANYWAYS LASS?

 

 **(DJ Grooves) PLease Stop Swearing** has removed  **(Conductor) SWEARS** from **BFF LYFE**

 

[9:52] **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : LOLOLOL

[9:53] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : >:0

[9:53] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Grooves!

[9:53] **(DJ Grooves) PLease Stop Swearing** : What

 

 **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoyance**  has added  **(Conductor) SWEARS** to  **BFF LYFE**

 

[9:54] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : no!!!!!

[9:55]  **(DJ Grooves) PLease Stop Swearing** : Darling, i was joking

[9:56]  **(Conductor) SWEARS:**  JOEK MY TAIL FEATHERS

[9:56]  **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : Hey, Conductor.

[9:56]  **(Conductor) SWEARS:**  WHAT.

[9:57]  **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : [[Click to open attached image](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/315/903/576.jpg)]

 

 **(Conductor) SWEARS**  has left  **BFF LYFE**

 

 **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoyance** has added ****(Conductor) SWEARS**  to  **BFF LYFE****

 

[9:58] ** ****(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : ****Cmon guys!

[9:58] ** ****(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..****** : I got something important to say!

[9:58] **(Conductor) SWEARS** : ALRIGHT FINE

[9:58] **(DJ Grooves) PLease Stop Swearing** : Sure

[9:58] **(Mafia of Cooks) It's RAW** : why is mafia here

[9:58] **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : What is going on

[9:59] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Okay!

[10:00] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : So uhm.. as you all know, you are my BFF's. In one way or another you all have helped me through a great rough patch and honestly I couldn't be any more grateful to have met some endearing folks as you. Granted, you're all not exactly model citizens as almost everyone of us (including me) here has committed some type of crime. That's okay, though! Nobody is perfect, that's just how everyone is made!

[10:00] **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : Okay youre clearly building up to something here so just come out with it

[10:01] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : -_-

[10:01] **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : You're no fun you know that :c

[10:02]  **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : So Ive been told.

[10:02]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Uggghhhhhh

[10:02]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Alright!

[10:02]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : My birthday is coming up and once that hits I'll be an adult!

[10:03]  **(DJ Grooves) PLease Stop Swearing** : DARLING WHAT!

[10:03]  **(Conductor) SWEARS** : WAZANJRANIGN????

[10:03]  **(Mafia of Cooks) It's RAW** : mafia wishes happy early birthday

[10:04]  **(Snatcher) Old Brood** : Ah..

[10:06]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Oh oh! That's not all!!

[10:06]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : After hours of pleading and begging with my folks they agreed to let me visit!

[10:07]  **(Conductor) SWEARS** : WAIT SO IS THAT WHY YOU'RE IN JAPAN????

[10:07]  **(Conductor) SWEARS** : THATS...

[10:07]  **(Conductor) SWEARS** : THATS NOT WHERE WE ARE LASS.

[10:08]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : I know! I got sidetracked okay!! I haven't used this ship in forever!!

[10:10]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : [[Click to open attached image](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/53/Hiyoshi_Taisha_Momiji_1.jpg)]

[10:10]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : It's really pretty here, though...

[10:11]  **(DJ Grooves) PLease Stop Swearing** : OOH! Make sure you grab me a souvenir darling!

[10:12]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Yeah! I'm gonna get us matching bath robes! That way when I finally arrive we can match for my birthday!!

[10:15]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : [[Click to open attached image](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_BlZPZ0wAoaU/S76PgsLi44I/AAAAAAAAAo0/dgy9axgJYyU/s1600/kimono+rack.jpg)]

[10:16]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Alright, I'm running down my battery! I'm sure I've kept you guys up long enough haha..

[10:16]  **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoya..** : Good night! I can't wait to see you all!

 

 **(Hat Kid) Endearing Annoyance** is **OFFLINE**

**Author's Note:**

> im really bad with chapters to introduce the plot but bare with me and we can get more to the good stuff.


End file.
